


Homeland

by moonjump05



Series: Dissidia Crossover [1]
Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Humor, I mean lots, Kuja is a peacock, Romance, a crossover of a crossover, dissidia final fantasy opera omnia - Freeform, fun with machina, lots of final fantasy characters, smut now, some kind of dissidia crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjump05/pseuds/moonjump05
Summary: “Well, you know… something came up and-”Something came up?  Kuja scowled, hands on hips, not liking this at all.  If Zidane wasn’t staying then…Irvine was next on the list.  Listening to that wannabe playboy.  Absolutely not.





	1. Act I

The airship landed gracefully, propellers slowing as the long grasses in the field swayed in a gentle wave. At least Sazh piloted with a delicate touch- Cid seemed to think that any landing was a successful landing.

Standing on the edge of the deck, Kuja sighed, the verdant fields and glittering lakes held little interest. The last circuit had yielded nothing, just long days in the air with crude company and nothing to battle. Fingers twitching, magic swelling and crackling for a brief moment before he caught himself and turned it into an irritated tapping on the wide rail.

“You seem to be more anxious for my relief than myself,” Basch came up from behind him, carrying his things, “Have you sighted him?”

Kuja swept his arm across the empty field, “Naught, as far as the eye can see.”

A frown, “He’s late,” Basch settled his bag on the deck, “Perhaps you should have a stern word with him, he is your brother.”

A scowl, “Perhaps you should have a stern word with yours,” then a delighted smirk, “since he seems to be rousing quite the ruckus.”

Basch turned away, no response to that.

Ah, but it was only a short lived pleasure- the airship hatch opened and Luca came out, shouting orders she expected them to obey, “That’s enough standing around, lower that walkway and cast the aft anchor.”

Kuja walked off immediately, like he was going to crank the walkway down- let the self proclaimed knight to it. The aft anchor was merely a switch to be flipped. It was hidden behind loud and dirty machinery, though, he stepped carefully.

He took his time on the way back, if that wrench wench didn’t see him all the better. Luck was on his side for once, by the time he returned to the deck that walkway had been lowered and his wayward brother had shown up.

“Yo!” Zidane smiled and waved.

Kuja rolled his eyes.

“As friendly as ever, I see,” he shook his head, “I was just telling Basch here not to be put off by your charming demeanor.”

The knight made a choking sound.

“Of course,” Kuja agreed mildly with a smile, this was an old game, “How thoughtful of you. However, I can’t help but notice your lack of accoutrements.” his chocobo had only a saddle from where it was grazing, “Please don’t think I am willing to share.”

“Ah, no,” Zidane scratched the back of his head sheepishly, “I’m not staying.”

Eyes narrowed, “No?”

Basch mirrored the expression, “What do you mean? You are to be my relief,” for the first time Kuja sided with the knight, what was his little brother playing at?

“Well, you know… something came up and-”

Something came up? Kuja scowled, hands on hips, not liking this at all. If Zidane wasn’t staying then…Irvine was next on the list. Listening to that wannabe playboy. Absolutely not.

Zidane must have noticed two murderous expressions aimed at him, he waved them off a bit desperately, “I’m not staying but I got a replacement! Really!” Basch seemed to take it at face value, “One that isn’t Irvine!” he added for Kuja’s benefit.

“Oh, who?” Kuja asked, an edge to his voice.

A damnable sly look, “Just a lady.”

He stilled, but his gaze betrayed him and swept out over the field. Searching…

…There, a bit of yellow bobbing towards the airship- a chocobo- and perched daintily upon it’s back…

“Yo, Terra!” Zidane called out cheerfully before heading back down the walkway. Basch hefted his carryall and followed, his own greetings heartfelt as well. Kuja himself trailed behind slowly.

Colorful cape fluttering and windswept hair that she brushed out of her eyes, Terra waved earnestly. Both relief and a faint sense of nervousness settling in him. Absurd, she had never been anything but kind to him.

Perhaps that was why…

She brought up her chocobo and dismounted with apologies for being late that were easily forgiven with smiles all around, “It is no trouble, truly,” Basch offered kindly, taking the opportunity to untie her bags on the saddle and replace them with his own, “However, I must leave you now. Fair journeys.”

“Fair journeys to you too,” Terra patted the chocobo fondly, it let out a kweh and took off across the fields.

Kuja had reached the bottom of the walkway, but they hadn’t yet noticed him. Disagreeable. “To grace us with your presence once again,” they both turned, he swept into a low bow, “Truly this will be a congress to be cherished.”

“…Laying it on a little thick there, buddy…”

“It’s good to see you too, Kuja,” Terra smiled softly, her brilliant eyes meeting his own. It arrested him like little else could.

“Alright,” Zidane cut through his distraction and mounted his own chocobo, “I gotta get out of here. Say hi to Luca for me.”

Kuja righted himself, the vague disbelief of Luca ever favoring the low cunning of his brother helped, “If you would allow me to escort you…?” he offered with a elegant wave towards the airship.

“Of course,” Terra nodded and waved her goodbyes to Zidane.

He followed closely behind as they headed up the narrow walkway, unsure. Zidane may be riding away, but he hounded his thoughts. His brother was pulling strings, and he feared he may be the puppet this time. But to what end?

They had reached the deck, giving room enough to face her, “Your company is most appreciated, but what sweet words convinced you to take on the miscreant’s job?”

Terra giggled, hiding it behind her palm, “A miscreant? Well, if it looks like a chocobo and warks like a chocobo…but ‘sweet words’? I don’t know if Zidane could pull that off.”

“No? I hear him called ‘lech’ enough,” at least he wasn’t souring her ears with his crudeness.

“Oh,” she blinked, then flushed, catching his meaning, “Oh no, nothing like that! I mean… well…I think he just wanted to watch blitzball.”

Blitzball? Perhaps Zidane had developed a taste for the spectacle? Sport of that nature held little appeal compared to the pure drama and tragedy of theater, Kuja was certain, but entertainment was in short supply. Even moreso stuck on the goddess’ airship. But enough to shirk his duties?

“I don’t mind,” Terra continued. She leaned in a bit, voice dropping, drawing his attention most pleasantly, “Actually, I am glad he asked. I’ve been meaning to have a word with you.”

“Oh? What about?”

She looked away for a moment, hesitating, before answering-

“Terra!” Luca shouted from right-behind-him. Drowning out whatever Terra was going to say and causing his eye to twitch, “I thought Zidane was coming! Why didn’t you let us know? I wouldn’t have been dreading the bad pick up lines,” the dwarfess pushed past him to embrace the other woman.

Startled, Terra recovered quickly to hug her friend back, “Luca! It was kinda a last minute-”

“-My brother sends his greetings, by the way-”

“-How long are you staying?” she ignored his mocking tone.

“Just through the circuit. Although I heard you haven’t seen much action lately.”

“No,” Luca was steering Terra away, “Not too many are being pulled over anymore…Anyway, you can stay with me. I need some girl talk. Oh, Kuja,” as if just now noticing his presence, “Crank up the walkway will you? And tell Cid we can leave. And tell Sazh to make dinner.”

Terra looked over her shoulder a bit helplessly as she disappeared into the hatch, a softly sympathetic expression that did little to quell his sudden, but justified, irritation, “At your service,” he muttered to no one.

Take off was delayed until Cid cranked the walkway up, cursing under his breath. The smoke afterwards another. Sazh did make dinner though, he was the only one that could make anything halfway palatable.

* * *

Kuja had half a mind to skip the cacophony of dinner entirely and hole up in his quarters. However, his room on board the airship held little interest beyond indulging his sour mood and more importantly nothing to eat. Once his considerable ablutions were finished he made his entrance.

The forward cabin was on the lower decks, less likely to feel the pitch and roll of the airship. Large curved windows showed the landscape as they sped across it, a blur of earth and sea. There was no particular destination, yet.

“-And so that fat fuck gets hit by a truck! Outta no where!” heavy raspy laughter accompanied by a knee slap, “I about pissed myself.”

Oh good, Cid was regaling everyone around the table with his truly insightful and touching stories. Kuja was second guessing his decision, but Sazh spotted him, “Hey, saved ya a seat,” the pilot pulled out a chair between him and Vaan.

Kuja sat down stiffly, ignoring the way Vaan was shoveling food in his mouth, “My thanks.”

“Cid,” Luca sighed, shaking her fork reprovingly, “Something with a bit less bodily functions?”

“It’s very good, Sazh,” Terra gamely tried to change the subject, “Chocobo?”

“Ah, shaddup, everyone does it.”

“Can’t stomach chocobo, it’s cockatrice. Gotta be careful when cooking it though.”

“Doesn’t mean you need to talk about it at dinner.”

“Mmmmhmmmmph,” Vaan contributed wisely.

Calca brought out his own plate, placing it in front of him with it’s usual doll like movements and looking at him with it‘s large flat eyes. Kuja waved it off, the things unsettled him, and placed his napkin in his lap.

“Fine, fine,” Cid was drinking his strong tea, leaning back in his chair enough to make it creak, “Can’t offend our three ladies’ ears.”

Kuja had to settle for a glare, chewing.

“Basch was in a hurry to leave,” Sazh let Brina clear his dishes away, “He say anything to you, Terra?”

“No, nothing.”

“Fraternal bonds tested,” Kuja swirled his wine before taking a sip, “An old tale.”

“Gabranth screwed up, sure. But Vayne? I hate that guy,” Vaan shrugged, “Can’t really blame him.”

Staring into the garnet wine in his glass, Kuja tried to muster up a delighted amusement but only an unwelcome kind of dread stewed in his gut. For all that the various old grudges and rivalries spawned an auspicious drama he could bask in, he knew that he was only a step removed from the consequences himself.

Beholden to his brother’s and others kindness was a uncertain prospect, but one that was to be endured. There was so little in this new world, no countries or armies. Just those brought over-a tentative truce between champions. Some struck out by themselves, the annoying clown and that soldier carrying that ridiculously long sword had not been seen for some time, and that extravagant despot and the sorceress had apparently consummated their unholy union and play reigned over mindless manikins.

But he stayed, him and a few others, among the goddess’ champions. No great camaraderie moved him, but the alternative was no better. Besides, he did need an audience for his character. The thought didn’t quite assuage him.

“Vaan, he almost died,” Terra reprimanded sharply, “Is that what you want? Is that what you want our new world to be?”

“Hey, you don’t know what he did! How he ruined things. Whose to say he won’t do the same here?” Vaan questioned heatedly, “Getting rid of him would be doing us all a favor.”

Kuja stood up suddenly, the legs of the chair screeching into the deathly silence at the table, “Forgive me, it seems I have lost my appetite. I will take my leave,” he strode out.

* * *

Perhaps a sabbatical was in order, this company grating and the lack of battle unfulfilling. It had been longer than usual that he stayed, a familiar sort of routine growing and if he was honest even a sense of worth. A little bit. Maybe.

He scowled, foolish sentimentality that he was sure was misplaced.

“Kuja?”

He turned, Terra was there, slippered feet silent on the deck. She was in her night clothes, long off white dress and a thick shawl to cover her against the cool night. It was very colorful, bright blue roses and red birds and yellow suns.

Her hair was down, wispy tendrils floating around her face, eyes dark in the moon shadow. He had never seen her as such. His chest burned.

“I was worried when you left, we all were,” she said, sincere in a way he actually believed, “Vaan apologized afterwards. He didn’t… he can really stick his foot in his mouth.”

“Hmmph,” he tossed his head indifferently, unable to hold her gaze, “I hardly care what that simpleton says.”

If Terra wanted to contradict him, she didn’t, “It can just be hard,“ she leaned against the rail, looking out into the distance, “We are in the new world, but our homeworlds can’t be forgotten.”

Perhaps if there was something you left behind…in the other world he was dead. Oh, he didn’t remember dying per se, but what other end was there for the villain? he thought harshly, unable to keep his envy from rising up. It melted, fell away when he looked back to her. She gazed out silently, sadly. But of course there was something she left behind, how could it be any other way?

“It matters little. We were made for this new world. It may be best to forget.”

“I don‘t want to,” some steel had returned to her voice, “The children taught me so much. I can’t forget them.”

“Children?”

“The orphans who took me in after the end of the world,” she smiled cryptically, some inner wonder he wasn’t privy to. It seemed to spark an idea as she faced him again and then after a moment, “Kuja, why did you break Kefka’s spell?”

Why indeed? A brief flash of empathy, newly born, for another yoked as he was. As he had been. Dull eyes had looked through him perhaps all the way to Bran Bral. So painfully familiar. In the other world he had escaped, had clawed his own way out and yet still cared so little for his brothers and sisters and creations. Only at his mortal end had he been able to regret.

He didn’t want to make the same mistake.

But he could hardly tell her this. No, the kind words and gentle smiles would stop. Her delicate features would distort. He had come to this new world with so little, he wasn’t about to lose what little he gained for himself.

That she might lose something too.

“I can not stand that clown,” Kuja said with disdain, “Thwarting his petty plans was reward enough. But,” here he charmed with a smile, “Rescuing a beautiful maiden- no story would be complete without.”

Her luminous eyes widened, catching the moon glow for a moment before a furrow crossed her brow and her lips drew into a line, “Is that why?”

Faltering for the barest second, the flatness of her voice worrying, he gathered himself. Such a expression did not suit her and perhaps he could change… he wanted…he reached out gently to brush his fingers against the curve of her cheek, “Yes,” he breathed, then leaned in fully.

A moment of amazement, then soft and pliant, Terra surrendered to the kiss. Her lips warm and her breath quick, she allowed him in and tasted him in turn. His hand slid further along her jaw into the fine hairs behind her ear and at the nape of her neck.

He tilted his head and she followed, a soundless gasp drawn out. He pulled her closer, her own hands coming up to his shoulders, his collarbone and lightly down to his chest. Just the smallest distance from cloth to skin…

…She pushed him away, hands firm against his chest.

Kuja opened his eyes, still a bit dazed, hand hanging a bit awkwardly in the air before he dropped it, “Wha-”

“I’m sorry, Kuja,” Terra wasn’t looking at him, holding her arms in front of her like a shield, “I don’t…” she trailed off.

Drawing back stiffly, sickening dread settled into his gut that he desperately shoved down “It seems I am to play the part of unwanted suitor.”

She looked up at that, perhaps struck by his cold tone, “I‘m not-”

“-Please spare me the excuses,” he interrupted harshly, wanting to be gone, already starting to walk away.

“Kuja, wait!”

“Terra? What are you doing up here? I went to get us some hot drinks and you were gone-”

Distraction supplied by Luca, he made his exit. Their voices fading as she didn’t even try to come after him. The familiar helpless frenzy swelling, not quite smothering the hollow ache, and exploding as he flew away.


	2. Act II

Terra didn’t sleep well that night.

Kept awake by a racing mind and thudding heart, she tried to keep still to not wake Luca across the room. But she fidgeted, the covers oppressive instead of comforting, rolling from back to side to stomach. Too hot and then too cold. The dark of the night silent to her uncertain questioning.

He had kissed her. Just swept in and kissed her. She hadn’t… hadn’t expected it. Hadn’t really known. Always so aloof and dismissive, Kuja seemed set apart. Play acting the gestures of a courtier or patrician. A quip or taunt on his lips. An impenetrable façade.

But, that wasn’t really true, either. He had helped Zidane and herself, his pretense not holding up to scrutiny. Had flown on the goddess’ airship with the goddess’ champions. Had taken offense, first to Vaan and then… to her.

And the original puzzle, had freed her.

Thwarting Kefka, the grandiose rescue, there was truth there- she could have guessed that herself. But still she wondered, looking for some missing piece that perhaps wasn’t there.

So she had asked, wanting some insight, wanting him to open up possibly, wanting to see if there was something behind the veneer of indifference. And he replied in disingenuous half truths and an even more ambiguous kiss.

Huddled in her bed, Terra lightly touched her lips, feeling her face flush. She hadn’t told Luca what happened- close since the dwarfess had first crossed over, but not sharing a favorable opinion of Kuja by any means- just let herself be led back to the room, a cup of steaming gysahl tea pressed into her hand. Listening to the newest airship upgrades with a distracted ear.

Even now, hours later, her breath caught. For all that her mind twisted and heart overturned in wavering judgment of his intentions, there was none such in the more base parts of her. Warm and tingling and coursing through her veins primally. A blood rush that was both beast and so very human. It spoke to her in a way that was lost in her homeland, devoid of the burning magic and fiery release of the dual nature she was born with.

And, extraordinarily enough, what she saw greatly mirrored in a powerful and fervent mage- enclosed in red feathers and with a devilish grin on his face.

Terra bit the inside of her lip, the circular pattern of her thoughts coming around again. The ache and burn wasn’t enough, couldn’t be enough, now that she knew her fragile but brilliant human heart. She had longed for the end of her hazy lifeless apathy. Had fought for it. She would not relinquish it.

She wanted it all.

* * *

Grey dawn behind her eyelids, Terra had finally found some fitful sleep. She awoke impossibly more tired and silently got out of bed. Luca was already gone, covers folded neatly above various tools and instruments that stuck out haphazardly from underneath her bunk.

After splashing cold water on her face to help her puffy eyes, she quickly changed from her nightclothes and ran a comb through her wavy hair. She would have to talk to him again, she decided.

Too late for breakfast and too anxious to be hungry, Terra went to the bridge and nervously stepped in.

“-kid, no one is gonna mistake you for Basch,” Sazh was directing Vaan who was piloting the ship.

“They did! Really!” the airship pitched forward slightly as Vaan leaned too far, turning so he could punctuate his words with a veer of his arm.

“Hey! Watch the altimeter!”

“Whoops, hahaha.”

“Need to relax,” Cid was bonelessly slumped in his chair, having his mid morning smoke.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sazh waved him off, “Listen to the tar flan,” he spotted her, “Mornin’ little lady.”

A tired smile, “Morning, anything come up?” she wasn’t sure if she should ask where their wayward companion was.

It was Luca who answered, from underneath the sphere oscillo- finder, “Not yet, this thing is on the fritz again.”

“Can’t you fix it?” Cid drawled, “ Or do we need to get Rikku back up here to run a full diagnostic?”

“Of course I can fix it,” Luca snapped. A moment of muttering, and a loud mechanical whine came from the instrument before it suddenly snapped to life glowing a bright blue, “See?” she slid out from underneath, stood up and dusted herself off.

Stepping closer, Terra watched as Luca aligned settings and flipped through run modes. The sphere drifted from cerulean to indigo to almost white, the golden glyphs rotating. Finally satisfied, Luca adjusted a dial slowly- carefully studying the opaque sphere until it abruptly dissolved into a form.

A red haired woman wearing strategic armor, a red fuzzy train trailed behind her. Sazh had come over, studying her with his hand on his chin between furtive glances back to Vaan, “Doesn’t ring a bell.”

Luca shrugged, “Me neither.”

Terra shook her head, the woman not likely from a world like hers.

Cid flicked out his cigarette and came over, “Nope, but-” he shifted a bit closer, “Those are materia slots on her weapon.” Not the goddess, Terra knew enough about The Planet to know that much.

Adjusting the feed and searching for a location, Luca said over her shoulder, “From your world? The future or maybe past?”

“Hell if I know.”

“I guess we’re gonna find out,” Sazh said then went back to Vaan to help him navigate the coordinates sent from the sphere oscillo-finder. In the beginning they had relied on Mog to find those pulled over to the new world, but now…

“Who’s gonna wake up sleeping beauty?”

Terra frowned, both at the quip and that they hadn’t seen him, “He’s not up?”

Cid shrugged, “I dunno, but he better get his ass here. Don’t pay him to laze around.”

“Wait,” Vaan, “You get paid?”

“Should I look for him?” she wasn’t sure.

“Why don’t I get paid?”

“Go ahead,” he waved her off.

“Maybe once you can actually fly it, might consider it. Maybe.”

“Don’t count on it, Vaan,” Luca narrowed her eyes, “He still owes me a raise.”

“Do you think I’m made of gil?”

Any retort faded as Terra walked away, heeled boots echoing along the halls. The airship slowly turned, heading to the location of their newcomer and she had to slightly adjust her balance by pressing a hand against the wall. Pilot apprentice still then, Sazh usually had a lighter touch.

No, she didn’t need to wonder about who was piloting in the airship. She took another hallway, detour forcibly ignored. Kuja’s quarters were rather secluded, no doubt by design, and as she walked closer the wall sconces automatically came on, lighting her way.

“Kuja?” she knocked and the door creaked ajar.

Listening a moment, her hand hesitating- nothing- she then pushed the door open and peeked inside.

It was a mess. Clothes strewn about everywhere, covering ornate chairs and pouring out of chests. The bed was unmade, tasseled pillows littered around. Stacks of books and wine glasses in the glow of the morning coming in through the open drapes, but a still lit lamp remained.

A large vanity with an even larger mirror was cluttered with bottles and brushes and she was sure she would find even more through the only other door in the room. The edge of a tub visible and coated gray.

He wasn’t here. Probably hadn’t been here.

There was only one way off a flying airship.

Terra left the empty room, through the vacant halls and out onto the edge of the deck. The wind had warmed since the previous night even though the clouds had thickened and hid the ground far beneath. Her clammy hands wrapping around the railing, Terra steadied herself for a heartbeat then burst into a nova of power. Her talons scratched the deck as she lifted off.

* * *

“Whaddya mean they’re both gone?!?”

Luca glared, “Exactly what I said, Cid. No sign of Terra or Kuja anywhere.”

He waved her off, “They gotta be here, look again.”

“Maybe clear out your ears you-”

“I’m sure Luca searched everywhere,” Sazh came between them holding his hands up placating, “And that Cid is worried too.”

A snort, “More like pissed.”

Leaving Cid to stew, Luca turned towards the other pilot, “They aren’t on the airship, they must’ve left.”

“Off of an airship,” Sazh muttered, “Just flying all willy nilly. I get cursed with magic and they get to fly around.”

“It wasn’t because of me, right?” Vaan piped up sheepishly from behind the wheel, “Guess I should’ve kept my mouth shut.”

Luca didn’t disagree, “Probably a good idea in general, Vaan” he pouted, “But, I don’t think you’re to blame this time.”

“Pretty boy got his feelings hurt? I doubt it kid,” Cid agreed.

Kuja was a drama queen and loved to snipe at them, but he got it right back with surprisingly little ill will. No, something else must have happened. Especially since Terra was gone too, “Besides, I saw him last night. If he was gonna leave it would’ve been right after dinner.”

“Where?” Sazh asked.

“On the deck,” Luca explained, “He walked off in a rush real quick. But Terra was there too. ” Luca frowned, “She was acting kinda strange last night,” She had been distracted, almost in another world it seemed. And she had tossed and turned most of the night. This morning, Luca had found her finally sleeping and left her quietly, planning to question her friend later.

…

“Wait… you don’t think?”

“All alone? Like, alone alone?”

“What is this? Fuckin’ ‘Relationship Gossip Daily’?” Cid groused, “We got a job to do, even though our two missing love birds are gone,” he jabbed at the sphere oscillo-finder, “We gotta go get this chick.”

Luca wasn‘t done, “We shouldn’t just leave them-”

“-They left us,” Sazh cut in harshly, but softened when she caught his eye, “Hey hey, they can handle themselves. We’ll let them sort it out,” Luca seemed to begrudgingly accept this, “In the meantime, we’ll go and introduce ourselves to the new champion.”

“Shit if I’m gonna go down there.”

“Great,” Sazh clapped Cid on the shoulder, “You can stay here and watch the ship. C’mon Vaan you’re coming too.”

Rubbing his nose, Vaan grabbed his sword from the rack and gave it a flip, “Alright! Haven’t had to go adventuring for a while.”

“At least he’s eager,” Luca sighed, clipping her hammer to her belt, “Let’s go.”

* * *

The new world passed by far below, a patchwork of the god’s and their champions memories. Pulled over from their homes, so very similar and yet subtly different. A fondly remembered castle, but mirrored or in another stone. A white sand beach, but cactus instead of palms.

  
Too much like themselves, familiar and yet… another.

But these thoughts faded quickly from her mind, her sharp eyes searching for the gleaming blitz ball stadium. It had been pulled over unrepentantly not long ago, the champions from Spira excitedly recruiting whoever they could not only to maintain but also to scout out players. Luca’s master Cid had temporarily abandoned the scattered airships to learn the strange ‘machina’ and her own world’s Sabin had been recruited. It was a shared enterprise, a favorite even among those not familiar with the sport.

There, far below and through the scattered clouds she could see the immense sphere of water reflecting the midday sun. The stadium was not too far from the main settlement, a quick airship trip supplied by their pirate friends. Terra grinned toothily, the rush of wind whipping around her as she descended fearlessly.

The ground solid beneath her taloned feet, Terra let out a breath and changed. The glow of wild power dissipating but not disappearing, just hiding under her skin, behind her eyes, in her heart.

She was just outside the stadium, people milling about as what looked like an exhibition match was playing on some huge screens. Several said hello, distracted by their own companions or watching the game, she herself was preoccupied with finding her target.

A dark haired woman talking to another, back to her. Terra stepped forward, “Garnet?” she didn’t know the woman well.

She turned around, dark eyes polite, “Terra? How are you? Watching the game?”

“Ah, no,” she smiled, “I was hoping you could tell me where Zidane is?” she asked.

Garnet smiled a bit wryly, “Probably talking someone’s ear off,” she turned to the other girl-what was her name? Pink hair… Lenne?-“Lenna? I’ll find you later, aliright?”

“It’s alright.”

Garnet lead her towards the stands, “Are you going to make him go back to the airship? I know he was supposed to take his turn.”

Terra shook her head, “No, no. I just need to ask him something.”

“Must be important.”

“I-” Terra paused, her throat dry. She had flown off the airship to seek him out, she was restless all night thinking about him, she had asked him not to be a stranger.

“Yes,” she said, eyes firm.

Garnet said nothing to that, her own eyes sympathetic and lead her to a familiar face amongst the cheering crowd. Apparently the exhibition match was rather exciting, someone named Pist was scoring.

“Aw, C’mon Rusty!” Zidane shouted, “Catch the shot!”

A loud buzz, apparently it went through, “Zidane?”

He turned, eyes lighting up, “Dagger!” he sidled up to the woman comfortably, then noticed her, “Terra, what’re you doing here?”

What indeed? She could feel her insides clench, “Can I talk to you? Over there?”

Zidane’s face lit up, “Sure! Gimme a sec babe.”

Garnet rolled her eyes but seemed please nonetheless.

Strolling away from the crowd, Zidane lead her to a somewhat secluded spot. The enthusiastic commentary from the announcer still rambling away in the background, “What’s up? I don’t need to go to the airship, right?”

Terra shook her head, “No, I-” she frowned, words escaping her for a moment, “No,” she stated firmly.

“Then…?”

She paused, then flushed. Thinking of words, but her mouth wouldn’t form them. Zidane peered at her closely, confused and then a shit eating grin, “Oh?” he asked.

Terra steadied herself, “I need to know where Kuja could be, he left the airship.” Let him think what he will.

And he did, the grin nearly splitting his face in half, “Really? Are you sure he didn’t just run out of hair dye and lock himself in his room? Because he has done that.”

“Zidane…”

He was scratching his chin, considering her, “Why?”

She closed up, “Why what?”

“Why’re you looking for him, “ Zidane pressed, and she suddenly was reminded that they were brothers and had been through something she couldn’t really comprehend, “If he took off and doesn’t want you to know where he is, I ain’t gonna tell you.”

“That’s not-”

“-Then?”

“I need to talk to him,” she said simply.

Zidane watched her closely, not budging.

She exhaled, all the world on that breath, “Please.”

He eased at that, he really was a soft touch, “What happened? Give him a good slap or something?” He was kidding she knew, but still her face must have given her away, “Wha- no way!” he perked up, eyebrows in his hair line and peering closely at her, “He actually made a move???” impressed now, nodding approvingly, “Way to go.”

Exasperated, “Zidane…”

“Oh, alright alright,” he gave in, “Can’t let my plan go to waste,” she willfully ignored that, “He only tolerates like three people and two of them are here. So…” he motioned her back to the crowd, “ I think I saw someone who could help.”

Intrigued and yet still cautious she followed him as he weaved in the crowd, making small talk as he went. It wasn’t so much envy, but Zidane seemed so at home in this new world. An ease that she never could quite match. Oh, she waved and said her niceties as well, but her own past hung around her neck like a weight that could never be fully lifted. She wondered if it was the same-

“Hey, Cecil!” Zidane called to the paladin, walking quickly away while she followed a bit back, confused.

A silver head turned, “Zidane, well met!” he clapped the smaller man on the shoulder, “Are you here to cheer on your companion?”

Zidane sighed loudly, “I put money on Rusty and look!” This Pist was scoring again, it didn’t seem very fair to Terra, he could turn into water.

Cecil nodded in commiseration, “Indeed, the game is going rather rough. We came to cheer Kain on, but…”

Terra had come up now, an acknowledging nod from Cecil. They had been through many battles together afterall. Next to Cecil was Rosa, his wife and holding their little daughter Ceodora. Terra smiled at the toddler, Luca had told her that in her world they had a son.

“At least they all got here,” Zidane shrugged, “I heard Rouge managed to steal an airship…from Balthier.”

Tempted to ask about the hoodwinked pirate, but no, “Zidane?”

“Oh, yeah,” he turned back to Cecil, “Your brother is still on that farm right?”

“Yes, but why?”

“Ya know, need to talk to a man about a dog.”

Cecil frowned, clearly not understanding, “Maybe you should speak to Shadow… or Rinoa.”

“Nah, it’s all good,” Zidane dragged her away to the confusion of nearly everyone, “See ya later.”

“What was that about?” she demanded, ire rising.

He took a look at her and huffed, “Helping you out. You should go and talk to Golbez. He’s on a farm near the southeastern bay. Shouldn’t have any trouble finding it.”

Terra stopped, drawn up short. Golbez? She knew little about the man, clad in dark armor and an even more impressive might. She had fought him, yes. Had fought many of Chaos’ and then Spiritus’ champions over the many cycles she had been bound to this struggle. Had fought many of Cosmos’ too…

However she had never spoken to him, “He knows Kuja?”

Zidane shrugged, “They’re very alike. Sometimes Kuja gets him to work on the airship for him. Can’t say much more than that.”

“I’ll ask him then,” afterall, that’s all she had wanted, wasn’t it? To have him tell her. Have him entrust in her.

“Ya know, I wasn’t lying,” Zidane said softly, “He tolerates us three, but he only really likes you.”

She stilled, her eyes widening and her chest starting to burn. Really, she shouldn’t be affected so. Not by such simple words. But he was smiling knowingly, and to be honest she couldn’t help her own, “Well, I will find out soon. Thank you, Zidane.”

Rubbing the back of his neck, “Just get going, no need to thank me,” she nodded and entered trance, already lifting high off the ground when she just barely heard the rest- “Just as planned.”

* * *

Luca was about to use her hammer on Vaan when Sazh finally brought a stop to their trudge through this thorny forest, whispering “Hey, look lively. We’re here.”

Shifting the hammer into a battle stance, she peered ahead to see the woman standing in the dreary clearing. Still as a statue, her back towards them.

They crept closer, stopping on the edge of the clearing. Sazh started making some hand gestures, trying to direct them quietly to which Luca was shaking her head in bewilderment. Vaan was nodding vigorously and slinked away, apparently in the wrong direction if Sazh’s face was any indication.

“Show yourself,” a throaty voice, stealth was overrated anyway.

“Hello there!” the pilot stood up and brushed past the bushes, his clothes catching a bit as he passed through, “Name’s Sazh,” he motioned to the two of them as they came into the clearing too, wearily holding their weapons to the side, “The lady is Luca and the kid is Vaan. And you are?”

She turned, red eyes assessing and seemingly finding them rather lacking. Luca scowled, “Rosso,” she drawled, those r’s rolling away, “Rosso the Crimson.”

Well, the name was appropriate, “Do you know where you are?” Luca asked.

“ Not in Deepground.”

“Yeah, it’s a forest.”

“This is a world different from the one you know,” Sazh carried on, a speech he had repeated many times, “You were called here, like all of us, to sustain this world.”

Rosso shifted, a hand on her hip, “By who?”

“Well, either by the goddess, Materia,” he paused, typically this is where he would point out that he had been called by the goddess, “Or by the god, Spiritus,” and this where their wayward champion would step in, to advocate for those called by the god. Kuja liked to throw in some witticisms while he could, those champions rarely stayed long with them anyway.

“They are building this world,” Sazh explained, “Bringing pieces and people from all our worlds to create this one. Just you being here accomplishes that.”

Her eyes flashed, “Who are they to compel me? I answer only to Weiss.”

Luca pegged her as one of Spiritus’.

“Well, whoever that is he isn’t here,” Vaan waved his hand dismissively, his sword still in it, “And you don’t really have a choice, you know. You’re stuck here.”

Leave it to Vaan and tact dies, Luca sighed. Sure he was right, but…it was a topic that most bore quietly. Certainly one that they tried to ease the newcomers into. And one best handled after finding some familiar companions.

For it was difficult to know that you were just a copy used to keep a memory alive.

Luca was here, in this thorny forest with her friends from some faraway lands. And she was back in her homeland, dodging her well meaning father on airships. Both alive, both her.

It troubled each champion differently. Her father, her people were not here but she had Rydia and her Master. For Sazh it was much harder, his son was there- forever safe but forever out of reach. Some were dead there, this life a rebirth.

She wondered how this woman would reply.

She scoffed, raising her strange sword to shoulder height, arm extended. The blades held parallel to the ground, not a single tremble, “I have been stuck in a far more hellish place than this and survived to see the sky. I doubt this place could be different.”

Luca shifted into a battle stance, ready. Vaan did the same, careless bravado a trap she knew- for all his lack of niceties, that boy could certainly hold his own in combat.

“You think to fight me? Rosso the Crimson? A named earned in blood.”

“Yeah, alright,” Sazh it seemed wasn’t about to humor her, “There’s not gonna be any bloodbath here.”

A toothy grin, ruthlessly feral, “I answer only to power.”

A quick aim, double shots and the woman’s blade was blasted out of her hands, spinning off into the thorny foliage. Her eyes widened, clearly not expecting such an end. The newcomers were always so weak, and Sazh had been here longer than most.

“…how?” she slumped to her knees like she had been mortally wounded and not just disarmed.

“Look lady, we’re going to leave this prickly place and have a nice chat on the airship,” of course he would want to get back to looking for Terra and Kuja, “One of our friends noticed the materia slots on your weapon, you know a man named Cid?”

There were too many Cids, “Cid Highwind,” Luca clarified, in case.

The glazed look in her eyes was dropping . She didn’t answer.

“Well?” Sazh prodded.

Rosso focused on him with an newly assessing gaze, “No.”

“That’s inconvenient,” Vaan complained, carrying the woman’s blade in hand.

“We’ll take her to Tifa, maybe she knows her,” Luca offered.

Sazh was pulling Rosso up of the ground, keeping a grip on her arm. She acquiesced surprisingly meekly, “Up’s a daisy,” he turned to them, “Let’s go, I hate pricklies.”

“Hey, if we’re going anyway can we stop at the blitz ball game? I wanna see Fran play.”

Luca did smack Vaan with her hammer this time.

* * *

The farm was quaint, charming in a familiar way- it wouldn’t seem out of place in her world at all. The afternoon sun just starting to lengthen the shadows of the house and turning the leaves in the trees golden. Terra morphed back, her cape fluttering as she walked around the fence. Peering around the back, nothing but a windmill slowly turning in the breeze.

The house was dark too, she wasn’t so bold as to look through the windows, “Hello?” she called out hopefully, nothing.

There was a barn, the wide door open. She saw bushels full of those white apples and nothing else.

Frowning, Terra walked back around. Seeing if she missed something, but no it was eerily quiet. Was this a waste of time? Did the trail go cold? Perhaps she was going to have to go back to speak to Zidane, but no his best effort was already given.

She could go back to the airship, if he hadn’t returned she could ask Luca to try and calibrate the sphere oscillo-finder. It was difficult to find those who had been in this world for as long as they had- the machina looked for differences, newness. Those were gradually worn away in this place, like a uneven rock eroded by a river until it was no different than all the other smooth stones.

“Can I help you?”

Lost in thought, she nearly jumped out of her skin, “Ah!” she spun around and had to crane her neck up to meet his face. For such a huge man he had snuck up with a silence that rivaled her ninja companions.

Golbez drew back fractionally, “…”

“Sorry!” she took a breath, holding a hand to her chest, “Sorry! I was hoping you could tell me if you had seen Kuja?”

He narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms, “Why?”

Terra blinked, even out of his armor he was daunting and the stoniness of his tone didn’t help, “I- He left the airship and no one knows where he is.”

“Maybe that was his intention.”

“We were worried,” she looked down, voice softening, “I was worried.”

He didn’t budge, “Maybe you should have told him.”

For someone who was answering her in the most vague manner possible he seemed fairly knowledgeable about the state of affairs, “But you have seen him?” she asked hopefully.

Golbez didn’t respond and started to walk away, “Go home.”

Ire rising, Terra marched around and in front of him. She had fought him before, held him back before, she could do so again, she held her sword out, “No, not until you tell me.”

“Fighting me won’t help.”

He was right, fighting him wouldn’t help. Would only just satisfy her disappointment for a moment. Would only just solve her problem in the here and now and not onward. Her ire faded quickly at the thought, just leaving a sadness, “No,” she deflated, blade falling away, “But I can’t return either.”

“No?”

“No…” she repeated almost to herself. Eyes lighting up, her indecisive wavering seemingly so far away now. Her tremulous heart finally finally settling. Terra stood firmly, needing him to understand what she had just understood herself. She continued softly, fondly and perhaps a bit helplessly, “How am I supposed to go home when I don’t know where he is?”

Golbez stared at her for a long moment, she withstood. The smallest of smirks crossed his face, “I’ll take you to him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, onto the confrontation! 
> 
> This should explain a bit more about the world, a bit of the backstory from the main Dissidia games combined with Opera Omnia's set up. I only play global DFFOO so I am kinda playing with plot points that may or may not happen (JP is well ahead, but finding story translations is a lost cause) The characters basically being copies is something that is pervasive in this world and something that has had quite a bit of time for the characters to accept, and is just a set up for why they aren't trying to get back to their original worlds.
> 
> Kuja and Golbez being very similar is something that has been brought up before, Opera Omnia kinda expands on it with Kuja basically helping Golbez out when he had to confront Cecil. Considering Golbez is a favorite of mine I couldn't resist (plus I wanted to try out writing for him if I ever publish that super self indulgent Golbez/OC story)


	3. Act III

The monsters proved little distraction that day. Waves of refuse, over and over they blinked out with a flash of magic and a cut off wail- not even letting him enjoy the sound. Time stretched with a blur of battle and haze of exhaustion. But still it wasn’t enough.

Despair gnawed at him. Creeping along the outer edges of his thoughts, digging inky fingers under his skin and over shadowing his spirit. He had reached out, held her and she rebuffed him. Had seen the look of unhappiness on her face, had hoped for her to follow after him…

But no. Only the disposable monsters of this world had sought him out. Anger had risen then, the dark of night mirroring his heart as he flew off the airship and let his magic run free. It had poured out from the deep well of his frustration, had grown like thorny vines wrapping themselves around his hollow chest. A familiar fiend if he was honest and one that he thought- hoped- perhaps left behind.

Kuja sighed and slumped against a boulder, letting the weariness of his body and soul show here in this wilderness where there was no witness. Staring off into the distance, not really seeing, he wondered if perhaps it was inevitable. That the useless, incomplete genome would always be there underneath the sleek façade. That the others would see right through, that she would see right through. Anger helped momentarily, allowed him to look away, allowed him an excuse, but…

It was rare for him to indulge such thoughts, since he had no answer.

He would go home, the little hidden cottage where he could rest undisturbed. Could build up that veneer brick by brick and replenish his bluster before having to go back and face the truth. He could do that at least, would have to since he was sure that his departure would have raised some eyebrows.

Walking back took much longer, he had come here in a blaze of trance after all, and the shadows lengthened across the hills. Feet sore and hair limp, he trudged around the last outcrop only to see light coming from the windows. Golbez? He had said he would bring some supplies in a few days. Or maybe his brother, if there was some gossip Zidane would have heard it and come poking his head in.

Either way the company wasn‘t exactly welcome, he scowled and pushed open the door, “Greetings,” he bit out, “How nice of you to visit.”

“Kuja?”

His head snapped up, eyes widening. She was there- Terra. Standing up, from her seat on his bed he couldn’t help but fixate on, she walked over a bit hesitantly, stopping awkwardly in the middle of the little room. Her cape was off, shoes too. She smiled tremulously, “I let myself in…”

As if that was the most pressing concern, “Leave.” his shock wore off quick, followed up by an unwanted ache.

“Kuja-”

“-I said leave,” he ground out, pulling way from her imploring gaze. He had been fooled by her sincerity before, had seen what he wanted to see. He had come here to lick his wounds, not reopen them. He backed up, slamming the door wide.

A heavy silence, her delicate brow creased, a surprised inhale.

He motioned to the door again with an irritated wave of his hand, “Fare thee well.”

She wasn’t pleased at his flippant tone, “Stop that.”

“Stop what? Asking you to leave? This is my house.”

“Stop avoiding me,” she came right up to him, wringing her hands, “I’ve been looking for you all day after being worried sick when you left.”

She had come after him, a nagging voice whispered in the back of his mind, he viciously ignored it, “As you can see, all is well. Now if you would humor me, I have nothing more to say.”

“Well, I do.”

“Oh?” he raised an eyebrow humorlessly, “I can’t be bothered.”

A dangerous glint in her eye, “You’re lying.”

He shrugged her off, letting the door slowly shut behind him since she didn’t seem to be listening to him, “Are you always this disagreeable?” he aimed his sharp words to wound.

“Are you always this dishonest?” she shot back, “You flew off an airship in the middle of the night and you expect me to believe you?”

“I expect nothing,” he said stiffly and there must have been something in his voice, his face that gave him away. Something that she could see underneath his bravado.

He was afraid of what she would find. Was afraid that she would not find it enough.

Her face softened, combative stance dwindled away, “Maybe not, but you wanted to.”

And the weight of the day, a grey exhaustion poured over him. She was right. Damn her and bless her she was right. Perhaps there was no escaping her gaze, only momentary distractions and detours. It seemed inevitable, like a hero returning to life or a fabled prophecy coming true. Or maybe the ominous approach of doom.

Kuja braced himself, silent.

Terra bit her lip, “I didn’t mean to push you away.”

He scoffed at that one, “Truly?”

Flushing now, “Well, from the kiss yes…but not totally away,” she quickly added, “I wanted you to tell me the truth.”

“If I was lying then why bother?” he ground out, not looking at her.

“Because I thought you understood,” plaintive and simple and helpless. He turned and opened his mouth but she continued, “That you knew what it was like. To be enthralled. To not feel.”

And oh, she had seen him right to the quick. Thrilled and terrified, he knew to not answer her now was to lose her. Knew that answering her could lose her too. In another life he learned too late to do anything, found his fragile heart too late, tried to make amends too late. But he was in this new home now and he could not be too late this time.

Even if he lost her.

Terra was watching him, searching with her brilliant eyes, waiting with patient yearning. He stilled, sudden realization expanding in his chest- she wanted him to answer. She expected him to understand. She hoped.

“I do,” he said with a sincerity he thought left amoungst tangled roots, cutting himself open to let her see willingly, “I understand.”

She reached out, placing a hand on his arm gently, “Kuja?”

“I didn’t feel properly, I wasn’t made to,” he let the warmth soak into him, “I was a tool used in the cycle of souls and everyone was a tool to use. I reveled in it, I was good at it and thought it made me better,” he paused, “It didn’t, but I only found that out too late.

She was quiet for a long moment, no doubt filling in the rest. It was no secret he was a champion of Chaos and then of Spiritus. He had been summoned with like company and his sins piled high, “It took me a long time to feel properly,” she offered, “I didn’t think I could.”

“When I saw you,” he covered her hand with his own, “I saw…”

“Yourself,” she whispered. She had seen him and still…

He exhaled, “It’s not the same, but it was…familiar. I couldn’t look away,” he almost didn’t finish, “Not this time.”

Terra nodded, a tiny smile starting, “I thanked you before and I really meant it. Without you I would have just been enslaved again. You let me regain myself.”

He had brushed her off then, not now, “No one would blame you, he was controlling you.”

“But I still did it,” sadly.

“Then I accept your thanks,” tenderness bubbling up, so new but so welcome. Her hand was soft underneath his, running a thumb across her knuckles. A singular point between them.

The crackling of the fire was the only sound, their breaths quiet in this moment as they stood together, alone in this world. Kuja had seen this in plays, read it in a thousand tomes and yet he couldn’t, didn’t understand it until now. Wondrous.

Terra got a mischievous gleam in her eyes on his hand on hers and then, “I have to apologize, though. For pushing you away…from the kiss…”

“Oh? I thought you meant to do that?” playful.

“Well,” she crept closer, gaze hooded now, “That’s not exactly what I wanted.”

“No?”

“No,” and she leaned in this time, soft lips brushing his once and then twice before catching his more soundly. It was gentle, tender and he let his eyes slip closed as they came even closer together. Bodies so near but not quite yet touching.

Holding her hand to him tighter, he placed the other on her hip the soft material of her sash warm. Hers came up to his chest, but didn’t push away this time. Instead slowly lowering, like last time inching closer to his bare skin…

He pulled her closer, flush from hip to chest as he dipped her and slanted his mouth over hers to deepen the kiss. A surprised sound from the back of her throat, but she clung to him anyways her fist pulling the cloth of his top and her other hand finally leaving his arm to wrap around his shoulders.

He wasn’t much taller than her, but tall enough to bow her back, curling around her body with his own. His fingers ran up her back her spine her neck and to the fascinating edge of her jaw. She was warm, so warm under his fingertips, against his abdomen. He could feel every inhale every tremble and quiver and it thrilled him in the most primal way.

She broke off, gasping, but not pulling away. Her forehead resting against his cheek, her breaths coming fast between them, “It’s…very romantic, but I think my back might give out.”

Kuja straightened them out, pleased and embarrassed, “All the classics have their lovers embrace this way.”

He felt her indulgent smile against his neck, “Is that true?”

“Of course.”

“You’ll have to tell me more someday.”

Whatever she wanted, “It would be my pleasure, my lady.” She shivered, he felt it underneath his palms and it pooled in his chest and lower.

Terra looked up and swallowed, “It’s rather late…”

What? “It is,” he agreed slowly.

“I should probably stay.”

Oh…oh. “Yes. It would be unbecoming of me to suggest otherwise. In fact, please rest here.”

She smirked, “It has been a long day… for both of us.”

“Then I will join you,” he promised.

Stepping back in the little room, Terra paused, a little awkward and a little anxious but expectful too. It burned into his mind’s eye- something he could never forget- and pulled him too, he followed her quickly stopping by the bed.

Her delicate fingers reached up to untie her sash, pulling the rich cloth out of their knots and hidden clasps. She was folding the material and putting it to the side when he suddenly realized he was just standing there watching her and he turned around, attempting to compose himself.

“Kuja?”

He turned back to her, fingers itching, “Let me bank the fire,” he pulled the bed curtain halfway allowing a screen between them but still letting in light, “I will be right there.”

She nodded, “Alright,” perhaps she was just affected as he was.

Disappearing behind the curtain, Kuja was still able to hear her shuffling around, his imagination filling in the blanks in a most pleasurably inconvenient way. He went to the fire and banked it, a golden glow filling the small house. He checked the latch, the shutters and saw his vanity with all the bottles and tinctures and wondered for a half a moment if he should resume his nightly rituals. After all, he had neglected-

-the creak of the mattress-

\- he didn’t bother. For once letting his hair remain wilted and his make up rubbed off. Not quite realizing that it hadn’t even occurred to him at all since he saw her here.

Shedding his bolero and fingerless gloves, his long hair glided across his bare back and narrow shoulders. He inhaled and knelt down, snapping his leg armor off and rolling down the stockings underneath. Toes wiggled against the carpet, digging into the pile.

His hands went to his waist to unbuckle the clasps and he paused when he felt the glamour slip away- his tail brushing the floor as it swayed. A nuisance at best, an unwelcome reminder always. He just… didn’t need to draw attention to it tonight, would deal with it another day. Hopefully far in the future.

Codpiece next, and his half hard cock was out. He ran a rough palm down from his navel to the tip- hissing at the feel. For all that it had been a long and difficult day, he was eager.

He went to the curtain, “Terra…?”

Shuffling, “Come in.”

Pulling the curtain back slightly, Terra, hair down and eyes luminous, was sitting in the bed holding the sheet up to her chest. It drooped though, barely covering breasts and showing the swell of her hip. The thicker cover was pushed down nearer her legs. He quickly joined her, the mattress dipping in the center, bringing them closer.

She was having trouble drawing her gaze from his lap- he smirked- but if anything it seemed to embolden her since she leaned over to kiss him again. No gentle brush this time, but slanting her mouth across his and kissing deeply. Drawing him closer with a hand to his neck and sucking in his lower lip. The sheet pooled around her waist.

Both his hands came up to her face, cradling it, holding it as he responded with just as much fervor. Inhaling the same breaths, drinking each others moans. He knew that this sharing between them would never have been possible in the other world- would never had this depth of feeling. He had not been made for it, not been commanded of him. But here…in this new world… he could…

She pulled a hand down from her face and placed it at her breast, cupping it under his palm and hers. Kneading softly, she showed him the weight and feel of her, showed him the way she wanted him. His other hand came down to mimic the caress on the other side, his thumb brushing her hard nipple.

Terra gave a whine, hands falling away, “Harder…”

He ran his palms up from her ribcage and over the mounds, catching the nipples in a pinch and her ensuing gasp sent fire down his spine right to his cock. Arching her back, asking for more he continued the massage and leant his head down into the space between her neck and shoulder. Letting her breathless moans glide past his ear.

Her hands dropped to his thighs, digging sharp fingers into the muscle and squeezing. Kuja swallowed thickly, mouth against her neck and collarbone. He was hard, jutting up in the small space between them, but she didn’t touch him yet- just running her fingers up so so close and down his thighs and back again. One hand left her breast, sliding around her and down her back to her hip and lower, the soft give of her ass as he pulled her closer.

Nearly in his lap now, her breasts pressed up against his chest, thighs spreading around his. Kuja started to messily kiss up the perfect column of her throat and the thin skin over her jaw. He could feel her heart beat racing, sure she could feel his own matching.

Terra let one hand run from his thigh up his hardness and pressed the pad of her thumb in the wetness at the tip.

“Ah-” he quickly grabbed her hand, squeezing it underneath his along the length of him. Once and twice and he could feel the burn in his abdomen, gathering lower. His breath was starting to stutter, his chest having, this wouldn’t last-

-Kuja pulled back and caught Terra in another kiss, his tongue delving inside. She melted into it, distracted for a moment as he reached down to her spread legs and trailed along the inner arch to the heat of her.

A sharp inhale, from who he couldn’t say, she was flushed and wet. Wiry hairs- unlike his own genome self- gave way to soft folds, slick with want. Her own hands hesitated as he explored her, a gentle fingertip along her slit, the tender pressure of his thumb against that space between her upper thigh and her core. She gripped his shoulders hard, leaning against him as she broke the kiss and focused on her breathing, “Yes… oh…” she whispered.

Kuja brought both palms against her inner thigh, his thumbs rubbing her folds together. Her hips started to rock against his hand, seeing more pressure. He concentrated on that, this beautiful creature gasping in his arms and smirked at how quickly he was able to start unraveling her. Any unwanted doubts buried under male pride.

A loud groan and suddenly Terra was pushing him down into the pillows, straddling him and pulling his hands away from her. They were glistening.

“What is wrong?”

She shook her head, “Nothing…nothing,” her voice breathy, “Just-let’s-” she gripped his cock.

Kuja bit his lip, the rough handling was doing things, “Yes, lets-”

Terra lifted herself up a bit, the strain on her thighs and sweat on her chest drawing his eye and then she let the tip of his cock slide against her, wetness mixing. Teasing, he glared at her but she leered right back and started to sink onto him.

It took a moment, the tight wet heat giving way until she rested flush against him. A hand against his chest helped to hold her weight and was holding him down but his hands were free now and he slid them up her legs to her hips to hold her in return. Her eyes were shut, a look of concentration on her face. He twitched inside her.

Eyes snapping open, a quick laugh from her and he groaned. That was…

She rocked her hips, slowly. Testingly. His hands on her hips helped. His tail curled underneath him.

Speeding up now, Terra found a rhythm and quickly picked up where she left off. Her breath catching, her back arching and her breasts bouncing. Kuja himself was enthralled, hands running up and down her, the pull on his cock exquisite. He sat up for better leverage and her hands found his hair, running through the strands and pleasantly against his scalp.

He kissed her throat again, breathing her in, the burn in his chest enflamed. His legs came up a bit and she slid that much forward and the angle slightly changed but it was still so good.

“Here… your mouth,” she was cupping her breast, rubbing a hardened nipple.

He bowed his back, kissing along the supple flesh until he reached the center. Considering, he kissed as he would anywhere else on her, gentle pulls and wet heat.

“Suck harder.”

He drew her in firmly, the hard peak against his tongue. He flicked it.

Her hands gripped his head and he heard the strong exhale above him. Kuja continued until she was quivering, her whole body restless as it moved against his a bit haphazardly. The little needy sounds coming from her increased, “Kuja… ah…”

Looking up, mouth wet, he caught her gaze- that brilliant gaze- and felt the word bubble up from him, some inevitable starting point, “Beautiful…”

Terra smiled and came apart, legs tightening air rushing out of her lungs. The inner walls of her pulsed as she ground down on him, that sudden rush cresting over her. Arms wrapped around him, legs too, as she rode it out.

Kuja stilled, watching the whole thing, feeling the wet release against him the heady musk filling his nose. He was still hard, the shallow thrusts and rocking had built him up but not pushed him over. Her coming undone, against him, because of him, an urgency he had not felt before.

He flipped them, sliding out of her with a wet sound. Terra lay against the pillows, limp and satisfied and pulled him down for a long lingering kiss while her legs fell open. He thrust into her, slick and inviting. His bony hips against hers, his thighs trembling with effort. Breaking the kiss, he laid his head next to hers, his focus on the deep thrusts.

Terra sighed underneath him, her legs coming up. She ran her hands down his back to his hips, his ass- he pulled them away, too close to his tail. But she didn’t seem to mind, letting him guide them back to his head, digging into his mussed hair.

He didn’t last long, the pull on his cock too much and too fast. The thrusts becoming desperate until he followed her, sinking limply to lay at her side.

Catching their breath, they gazed at each other softly for long moments. Bodies aching in the best way, hearts full. Finally, Kuja reached out to pull her closer, legs entwining, “…Do you need anything?”

She shook her head, “No… just to stay here.”

He nodded, content in a way he didn’t think he ever felt. Didn’t think he really could. But Terra just smiled softly, letting him play with her wispy hair.

* * *

Wakefulness came slowly, the warm bed and light glinting in from the shudders was familiar but the solid presence next to him was not. Memories came flooding in, yesterday marked on his body with the lingering soreness and exhaustion from the day before but also the deep tenderness and frantic heat of last night. He inhaled deeply against the pillow, body stretching and his tail brushing up against-

“-Oh!”

Kuja bolted up, twisting around to find his tail in Terra’s lap from where she was reclining next to him. The end twitching back and forth.

His face hardened and he went to pull it away, to hide it, but-

“I’ve never seen it like this, can I?” her hand hovered over it.

He paused, insecurity warring with the fact that she had asked him. Asked him with that sincere voice, that gentleness, “…Of course,” he managed, staring at the appendage.

She brushed her fingers along the fur, “So soft!” she was smiling, petting the thing.

Some bottomless place in Kuja cracked, a fault line deep in him. A hidden break that perhaps would never be totally broken apart, but as he watched her he decided that it was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, I give you smut!
> 
> So one more chapter, a short epilogue. I do kinda want to write another oneshot smut with these two- something came to mind when writing this story.


	4. Epilogue

Three years later.

The path up the walkway to the deck of the goddess’ airship was a familiar one. Terra glanced over the fields, now golden tinted against the autumn sky. Her hand hovering over the rail as her skirts swayed against her knees.

Her heeled boots had been switched out for more practical ones, so she had no problem crunching the gate lock with one foot. It’s upper twin snapped open, hands free.

Terra scanned the deck, no one to greet her, but she was early. She shrugged, “Let’s find out where everyone is.”

The bridge seemed a safe bet, even though she passed no one on the way the airship eerily quiet. Hunting down anyone individually would take too much time, and besides she wanted to catch up. The corridor lit up as she came up to the door. It opened.

Cid sputtered once he saw her, hurriedly snuffing out his cigarette, “Heya girlie,” he straightened up from his lounging at the wheel.

A pair of goggles peeked over another chair, Shinra.

And of course Sazh came over with a big grin, holding out his arms expectantly, “And how’s my favorite little lady?”

Terra smiled, “Cranky all day,” she shifted Avonne from her hip and into Sazh’s arms, “Haven’t gotten a single giggle out of her.”

“Well, I can fix that!” the pilot declared before spinning the toddler up in the air. He was always good with the younger members of their party. Too bad his chicobo had grown up, that little guy was always a hit.

But Sazh’s charm wasn’t working its magic today, “Nothin’” he shook his head and peered at Avonne, who had a tiny scowl on her face, “…you know, you look just like him. Now, if he looked like Cid I’d be worried-”

“-Hey!”

“-but your dad is the girliest looking guy I know…and I’ve seen Cecil.”

“What nonsense are you filling her head with?” Kuja stepped into the bridge, clearly having heard.

Caught out, “Ah…”

Avonne though had turned around and held out her chubby arms, Kuja took her, “What is it dearest one?” he fussed with her blonde waves, dress and even the red bow at the end of her tail. She paid no mind, laying her head on his chest and smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. Just short sweet end that's been floating in my head since the beginning. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> So Dissidia NT made me ship it. Putting them in a NT/Opera Omnia kinda world so I can indulge my Final Fantasy love. Have this pretty much planned out, should be two more chapters and an epilogue. And there will be smut:)


End file.
